


"Oh shut up, will you?"

by revernon



Series: Tangerine Touch (seungkwan x everyone) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Inspired by Going Seventeen TTT (Hyperrealism Ver.), Late Night Conversations, Light Swearing, M/M, They're fighting as a form of affection, soonboo shared a bed in ttt and i can't think straight (literally) ever since
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revernon/pseuds/revernon
Summary: What happened the night when Seungkwan and drunk Soonyoung shared the bedroom on their last vacation slash filming for TTT.(please excuse the summary)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Tangerine Touch (seungkwan x everyone) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580518
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	"Oh shut up, will you?"

**Author's Note:**

> English wasn't my first language, so please ignore any grammatical errors.

Seungkwan opened the door to the dark bedroom Soonyoung was currently in. The light that was illuminating the hallway was enough to give him a glimpse of some pieces of clothes being thrown carelessly on the floor.

The singer shook his head disapprovingly and started to pick up the said piece of clothes to hang them behind the door, as to not make them crumpled if the owner wants to use it again tomorrow.

Seungkwan smiled to himself as his attention turned to the back of the person he was worried about the most ever since he started to show them signs of being drunk.

_'And who's supposed to be the older and more responsible one here?'_

After removing his sweater and putting it beside the tiger printed jacket behind the door, Seungkwan climbed into the bed right next to Soonyoung as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake Soonyoung up as knew the other is a light sleeper, even when he was already wrecked from the amount of alcohol he had consumed today.

Seungkwan was completing for a minute whether to sleep facing Soonyoung or facing the door instead. Knowing damn well that he, most likely, didn't know what was going to happen when he wakes up with face just centimeters away from the other's the next morning.

In the end, he decided to sleep facing the door instead. Picking up a new blanket for himself before that because there's no way he'd share the same blanket with Soonyoung. The other members (mostly the older ones) would surely tease him nonstop if they ever find out about it.

Seungkwan laid there in silence and total darkness for about ten minutes or so. He already took a little nap back in the long car ride on their way here, so he wasn't feeling any tired nor sleepy at all right now.

He sighed before pulling his phone out from under the pillow, decided that if he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, he might as well monitor their recent performances and rehearsals.

The singer squirmed a little when the bright light was flashing right on his eyes as he turned the phone on.

_Ding_

There's a new message from Minghao in the other room right down the hallway. Seungkwan opened the message right away, letting out a quiet chuckle when he saw pictures after pictures filled with derp faces of Minghao, Vernon, and Wonwoo that he assumed were taken this morning.

**_Minghao_ **

Please don't tell Hansol that I shared these masterpieces without his consent.

No promises.

He looks cute though.

**_Minghao_ **

Just him?

I thought that I'm your favorite.

You're somewhere on the list, dw.

**_Minghao_ **

Not gonna lie, I'm kinda disappointed right now.

I'm still the one who receives the most kisses from you on my birthday, though.

Seungkwan was about to reply to the message when he felt arms sneaking around his waist.

Right before he can even turn around to scold the other for surprising him, the arms around him pulled him backward and rolled his smaller body to the other side of the bed. Switching their places in an instant, so that now Seungkwan was the one who's facing the cold wall.

The sudden movement made Seungkwan shrieks in horror as he clutched his hands tightly into the said arms. No to mention that dropped his phone to the hard wooden floor in the process, causing a loud thud in addition to his loud shriek.

"Shut up, you're too noisy," Soonyoung mumbled in annoyance right into the dip between Seungkwan's neck and shoulder.

The younger's hands were still gripping into the other's arms, his heart was beating so fast as he was not expecting the sudden closeness between the two of them.

In the middle of his crisis, Seungkwan could barely hear the footsteps coming to their bedroom and someone opening the door in hurry.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeonghan asked the two bodies facing away from him, clearly annoyed from being abruptly woken up from his beauty sleep. But both of them can still hear the slight worries in his voice.

Soonyoung, still in his previous position, answered the question lazily. "Seungkwan. Bad dream."

Jeonghan hummed quietly, standing in the doorway for a few seconds as if contemplating whether Soonyoung was telling the truth or not. In the end, he nods to himself and shut the door lightly, muttering a small 'good night' on his way out.

During all of those, poor Seungkwan was still trying to grasp what just happened three minutes ago. And when he finally came back to his sense, he slapped Soonyoung's bulky arms that still lingered comfortably around his waist.

"Kwon Soonyoung, I swear to God, what the fuck was that?" Seungkwan whisper-yelled to the other. He'd want to face the other properly and scolds him right on his face, but Soonyoung didn't let him do so.

"Your phone's brightness bothers me."

"You wasn't even facing me, you're facing the wall."

"I saw you texting someone, who even is up at this hour? Plus your giggles are too loud, I was trying to sleep."

"Are you stalking me? And no, I didn't even make any loud noises before you freaking threw me around like I was a doll."

"It wasn't my fault, I was putting you in a better position so you'll sleep."

"If the better position that you mean was scaring the hell out of me with that sudden movement, then you're doing it wrong."

"You always preferred to sleep beside the wall anyway, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"I never said anything like that-"

"Will you two shut up and just sleep already?"

Seungkwan and Soonyoung turned their heads towards the door to found Vernon who was currently rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Seriously-"

Vernon was about to whine and complaint about the noises but stopped himself right away when he saw the position both his best friend and ex-roommate were currently in.

He blinked a few times before leaning on the doorframe, a sly grin adorning his face. "You two fights while cuddling like that? Really?"

Seungkwan was about to explain everything to Vernon when Soonyoung interrupted him first.

"Hansol, sweetie, I give you five seconds to close the door and go back to your room. Five," the said man immediately closed the door behind him right after he heard the usual frightening voice the performance team's leader let out whenever someone made a mistake during practice.

Soonyoung scoffed as he turned back to his original position, only to found Seungkwan facing him and look at him right in the eyes. He didn't even realize when did the younger had slipped out of his grasp.

Seungkwan glared at him. He was about to scold him about the incident earlier, and also for scaring Vernon like that. But then he sighed to himself.

"Are you still drunk?" He asked, voice filled with concern. One hand coming up to comb the dancer's messy hair that was covering his face.

"No," Soonyoung answered, his eyes were now closed as he felt the familiar hand playing on his hair.

"Are you sure?"

Soonyoung didn't answer the question. Instead, he brought his arm back to their previous positions on the younger's waist, eyes closed as he pulled the other closer to himself. "Can we just stay like this for a moment?"

The younger smiled as he studied Soonyoung's sleepy face. "Sure," he said, which Soonyoung responded by bringing his palm up to the back of Seungkwan's head and tucked him into the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for what feels like half an hour. Comfortable silent adorning the darkroom, along with the quiet snores coming from Jeonghan and the distant voice of Dokyeom's sleep talking from the room right next to them.

Seungkwan was busy listening to the dancer's heartbeat that he didn't even realize the said dancer was actually wide awake. He could feel Soonyoung's palm stroking his hair, thus giving him comfort that made him nuzzled into the palm further.

"Minghao told me about a certain thing that made me realized something today," Soonyoung said out of sudden. Seungkwan hummed, as if telling him to continue.

"He said that I was pretty dumb."

"I mean, I can see that?"

"Oh shut up will you?"

They both chuckled at each other.

"He told me that," Soonyoung paused for a second before repositioning himself so that he can see the other's face clearly. "He told me that what I did to gain your attention earlier was dumb."

Seungkwan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You try to what?"

"I wasn't that drunk earlier, but I kept on trying to kiss Dokyeom just to gain your attention and rile you up. All because I saw how clingy you were with Chan for the whole day. Then I saw you texting Minghao talking about kisses."

He stopped himself, now feeling embarrassed because he realized how childish he sounds to someone whom Soonyoung himself didn't even know if that person has the same feelings for him or not.

"Minghao knew about the first one, and he scolded me afterward for acting like-"

"Are you jealous?"

Seungkwan had a smirk adorning his face when he saw the dancer stuttering as he was trying to answer that question. He chuckled to himself before continuing, "what happens to the annoying Soonyoung that I know?"

"Hey! I'm older than you."

Soonyoung pouted when Seungkwan laughed at him. But then, he had an idea forming in his brain. He let the younger laugh for a bit more, before smirking to himself and quickly pulling the other up so that Seungkwan was now laying on top of him.

"Are you done laughing?" He asked, voice went deeper than usual on purpose. Seungkwan gulped, both from the voice and the proximity that they had.

"W-what? Put me down."

Soonyoung ignored his words, and instead, he closed his eyes and dropped his arms (again) around the younger's waist (he stated to himself that that might be his favorite place to hold).

"No. I've embarrassed myself enough in front of you, now shut up and sleep. We're going to talk about this in the morning."

"As if we got any time to talk by ourselves tomorrow."

The dancer sighed. "Okay, how about we snatched one of the cars and drive off somewhere else for a while? It's a vacation after all."

Seungkwan smiled at the response. "I'd love that."

With that, both of them started to close their eyes and tried to get some sleep.

But not even five minutes later, Soonyoung started to tease the younger who's almost succeeded in falling asleep. "You know, I'm getting pretty tired holding you up like this."

Seungkwan scoffed and slapped Soonyoung's chest jokingly. "You're the one who put me in this position, dumbass."

The younger then moved aside to lay on his side, facing the wall once again.

This time, he doesn't shriek nor scolded Soonyoung when the other put his arms around his waist and snuggled his face into his neck for the nth times that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end. Let me know if anyone is interested in the continuation aka when the two of them drive off somewhere else to "talk" :)


End file.
